Strip Chess
by aMirrorMaze
Summary: Ianto and Jack decide to make Chess a little bit more interesting, let's say...Whiskey and Stripping? (Written for the prompt "stripping")


**Strip Chess**

"Come on Jack, what's wrong with chess?" Ianto sighed as he began to set up the smooth metallic pieces onto the board. Jack was sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair with fingertips touching just in front of his mouth.

There was an electronic whir as the pieces touched the board. It had been thrown through the Rift a few days ago as a complete set, which Tosh found very interesting.

The white metal pieces lined up and stretched their weaponry in a test. The queen cracked her knuckles and glared at the opposing Dark Metal pieces. The Knights reared, hoofs making tiny smacks onto the smooth sheet of chequered metal. Candle light danced across the office and sent strange shadows climbing on the wall.

"There's nothing wrong with chess. I just wanted to play Twister or something." Jack said with a grin. Ianto had to shake the mental images from his head and continued to set out the pieces.

"Well tough. I blame you for this entire thing so we're going to play the game I want to play. Plus, it's the only game we've got." Ianto said quickly and tossed the Dark King at Jack. The American caught it, rolling the figure between his fingers.

Their current predicament was a bad one. Owen, Gwen and Toshiko had gone to the pub for a few bitters to finish the day. Ianto had been cleaning Jacks (very dirty) office when the Captain had slipped over whilst trying to make the Welshman jump.

Jacks slip up had landed them in the awkward situation of him smacking his head on the keyboard and entering a code even he didn't know. The result:

Ianto and Jack were locked in the office until the others came back. All electrics had been cut off so they had no way of getting out.

Jack had attempted to break down the door but nearly broke himself instead. Not even the bedroom hatch would open; Jack had suggested it within the first 2 minutes of their imprisonment.

Jack placed the Dark King down onto the board and the gaps between squares glowed an eerie blue. He grinned in the candle light as a few glass bottles knocked against his boots.

"Tell you what Ianto, let's make this game a bit more interesting." He said innocently as a hand pulled the bottles of Whiskey from underneath his desk. Ianto thought for a moment.

"Ok Sir." Jack nodded and spent a few moments searching for two shot glasses. He sat down and handed one to Ianto and kept one for himself.

"Right, I'm thinking that whenever I take one of your little midget ones-"

"Pawns." Ianto put in helpfully with a grin.

"Yeah Prawns, you have to drink a shot and vice versa." Jack waited for Ianto to agree.

"I'm happy with that. Anything else?" Ianto immediately regretted asking as THAT smile spread slowly across Jack's face. The "Come Fuck Me" smile as Ianto had come to name it.

"Yep." Jack was silent. Ianto sighed as he realised that Jack was waiting.

"What is your next rule Sir?" Jack leant back and stretched, taking his time.

"Well, I'm thinking that whenever I take a piece other than a prawn you-"

"Pawn." Ianto said quietly. Jack frowned.

"That's what I said." Ianto shook his head.

"I disagree. You said Prawn, as in the little creepy sea creature thing. I said Pawn. Totally different." Jack suddenly began to smile again.

"You think Prawns are creepy?" Ianto sighed as Jack chuckled. "Why?" Ianto bit his lip and turned the memory over in his mind. This one thing would be one of the only truthful memories he would tell Jack.

"Promise not to laugh?" Ianto said quietly. Jack tapped his chin and made a "hmmm" sound.

"Only if you promise to agree to the next rule I put forward." Jack said. Ianto nodded.

"Ok fine. Well when I was about Six my sister Rhiannon had to go do the school play for Bednobs and Broomsticks. She was a prawn under the sea." Ianto licked his lips and Jack gestured for him to continue. "Well, I got up in the morning and went to the toilet but when I opened the door this huge scary peeling one-eyed prawn jumped out and scared the hell out of me and I nearly fell down the stairs. I couldn't open a door for the rest of the day."

Jacks cheeks rapidly expanded and he made a strange choking sound. Ianto glared at him.

"Since that moment I can't look at a prawn without feeling sick." It took Jack a few minutes to swallow all of his laughter but he eventually manages to speak without choking.

"Right." His voice was shaking and very high pitched. Jack cleared his throat. "Wanna hear my rule?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Well, whenever I take one of your pieces you have to remove a piece of clothing." Jack looked incredibly pleased with himself. Ianto shouldn't have been surprised since this was Jack after all.

"Right, so by the time the others arrive we're going to be pissed and naked?" Jack winked.

"Exactly."

"Wonderful." Ianto muttered and set down his light King onto the board. "Come on then Captain, prepare to be beaten." Jack grinned.

"Same to you Jones, Ianto Jones."

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"No way Ianto! That's not fair." Jack huffed as Ianto's slender hand plucked the Black Castle from the table and a Light Bishop took its place. "What do you want?"

Ianto considered for a moment.

"Left sock." Jack pulled it off and chucked it at Ianto. The Welshman added it to the bundle of clothes (including the great coat) and Chess pieces he was acquiring. Jack was sat in his chair wearing his white undershirt, black slacks, underwear and one sock. He was also three drinks down, whereas Ianto was on his second and had lost both shoes and his Jacket plus his leather belt that Jack was currently running his hands over.

"Bit cold are we Captain?" Ianto asked as he fiddled with one of Jack's boot laces on the desk. Jack shrugged and stretched back, giving Ianto a good view of his muscles rippling under the thin shirt. The flickering candle light gave everything an orange and intimate glow.

Ianto swallowed as Jack pushed his Castle forwards two squares. Jack gave a quick flex and Iantos mind mushed for a moment. The Welshman hurriedly captured the Castle with a Pawn.

Jack gave a whoop of victory and knocked over the Light Pawn with his Knight. Ianto waited as Jack filled up his glass and removed his belt for the lost Castle.

The liquid was hot and burnt on the way down. Ianto grimaced as the last trickle was downed. Jack watched eagerly. Everything began to get sluggish.

"Now we're even on shots." The Captain pointed out. Ianto pushed his Light Queen from one end of the board to the other to avoid being captured by Jack's bishop; but this opened up his fourth Pawn to capture.

The Bishop slid forward as Jack's powerful hand guided it to knock the tiny Pawn from the game. Ianto frowned, how hadn't he seen that? Another shot down.

A few more moves saw Ianto lose his Waistcoat and right sock. He managed to scrape a shot and another sock from Jack two minutes later.

They were back to even.

Things began to get more serious as Jack set decoys and traps for Ianto's pieces, which he noticed and avoided.

Not much happened for a good few minutes until Ianto captured Jack's Knight with his Queen. Jack made sure to give the Welshman a show as he gently stripped off his undershirt and handed it over.

Now, things weren't on Jacks side for quantity, but now he had a tipsy Ianto trying to concentrate on playing chess with a very bare and very seductive Jack distracting him.

Things were definitely on Jacks side.

To prove the point, within 40 seconds Ianto had lost his shirt and taken another shot. Jack only had his King and a Knight left with 5 pawns.

Ianto had a King and Queen and also 5 pawns. Jack was aiming for the pawns and the Queen. Not aiming to win the game, but to get Ianto as drunk and naked as possible.

Ianto didn't really have a game plan, the alcohol had affected him worse than Jack, hell Harkness could drink the entire bottle and still walk in a straight line. Ianto didn't know Jack's tolerance to the Whiskey though.

"Getting a bit _tight _now eh Ianto?" Jack whispered seductively, his tongue wrapping around the words beautifully and Ianto found himself gazing at Jack and his body.

The Sly Captain adjusted his position, spreading his legs to show himself off and Ianto's eyes glazed for a moment. He hurriedly cleared his throat and captured one of Jacks pawns. The captain threw back the amber liquid and moved his Knight in the common L-shape.

Ianto took a minute or two before moving a piece. Jack watched the move like a hawk and a smile broke his face at what Ianto had done.

The Welshman thought Jack was playing the game properly and trying to get his king, so had moved the queen into an attack position. This put Jacks King in Check, but Ianto hadn't been aware of the knight.

"Well Ianto, I think you should be losing the trousers now please." Jack said swiftly as he knocked over the queen with his knight and scooped it off the table. Ianto blinked at the board in surprise.

He stood up clumsily, having to steady himself on the desk. The trousers were lost quickly and messily folded then handed to Jack.

The Captain paused to rake his eyes over the Welshman's body. It was an amazing sight and made even better by the white briefs that would soon be on the floor of Jacks office.

"Sstop droolin' Sir." Ianto slurred and dropped into the chair. He kicked up a leg and rested it on the desk. Jack was practically panting at the sight.

They had decided at the start that Ianto's tie wouldn't count so the red piece of silk was still loosely knotted around his neck, it trailed down his chest and tickled the waistband of his underwear.

It took every ounce of Jacks self-restraint not to drag the man over the desk by the red silk and have him there and then.

It was a very good thing that he hadn't done it, because a strange noise echoed around the candle lit office.

_Tap tap tap._

Ianto turned his head to the glass door and his eyes widened.

"Hi Tosh…Gwen..." The girls stared back at him in an equally surprised and embarrassed fashion.

Jack stood up and strolled over to the locked door as though it was incredibly normal to be playing strip Chess with your drunken employee.

Toshiko quickly pulled out her PDA and the door lock clicked open. It creaked open slowly and Jack raised a hand in greeting and smiled.

"Hey Girls, how was the pub?" He asked as Ianto stumbled to pull his trousers on in the background. Gwen swallowed as she took in the current state of dress of her Boss and friend.

"um…fine…yeah. Absolutely Fine." Gwen said slowly. Tosh nodded in agreement.

"Did Owen wander off with some poor woman?" Jack said, continuing the conversation like he was fully clothed and didn't smell of Whiskey.

"Yeaah." They all turned as a huge bang came from the office. Ianto had tripped over the desk and landed in a heap on the floor. Jack and Gwen hurried forwards, hooking their arms under his shoulders and hoisting him up.

"Whoa there, you alright?" Jack gently smoothed down Iantos crazy hair and he smiled dazedly.

"You cheated Jack." He whispered accusingly. Gwen suddenly burst out laughing and Ianto looked at her as though she was crazy. Toshiko followed the hilarity and fell from a crouched position onto her bum and laughed hysterically. Gwen gasped something about Jack always cheating and the two girls laughter was refuelled.

Jack should have known that Gwen would gossip with Tosh about walking in on Ianto and him in the Hothouse the other week.

Ianto tugged at Jack's hand to pull him closer looking incredibly confused.

"Are they drunk or something?" He slurred. Jack suddenly began to laugh as well and soon couldn't stop.

Ianto sat on the floor in just his trousers and glanced around wide-eyed in the candle light and said:

"Am I the only sane one here?"

His comment sent the three adults into fits of giggles once again.

_Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you liked it, I don't think the ending did it justice but oh well, it's the only thing I could come up with :D_

_Please tell me what you think, really appreciate it!_

_Thanks again,_

_Zoe x_


End file.
